


Fucking Hell

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hate Sex, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Rare Pairings, Torture of a random unnamed soul, blowjob, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Deanmon and Lucifer clash in Hell. Smut ensues (because of course it does)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who hates the lack of Ducifer fanfics.

The knife dug deeper into the damned soul’s flesh, carving out yet another gouge of meat. The twisted, bloodied being screamed again, collapsing against the chains that held it up. It wasn't even human, not any more. Once upon a time, it might have been a man, but now it probably couldn't even remember it's own name. Not that Dean gave a fuck.

 

Black eyes flashed with warped delight, and Dean twisted the blade again just to hear his victim howl. He dropped the knife and reached for a pair of pliers, intent of removing it’s fingernails for the umpteenth time, when he was interrupted by a dark chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder, and ebony eyes narrowed in irritation.   
  
"Lucifer. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dean leaned against the stone wall, his body posture as sarcastic as his voice.   
  
"Grocery shopping." The Prince of Darkness returned the sarcastic tone. Dean sneered.   
  
"This is  _ my _ domain, in case you have forgotten." The Winchester waved a scalpel almost idly in the other man’s direction. "Feel free to show yourself out, I'm busy." Dean turned his back on Lucifer and returned to amusing himself by removing his latest victim's spleen.   
  
Suddenly, Lucifer was right behind him. "Do not forget who you're speaking to, Knight. I am your King, and you will show me respect." Dean suppressed a shudder at the warm breath caressing his ear. He set his shoulders, determined not to let the other demon affect him.   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. If I might return to my work?" Dean ground out, his fingers clenching around the scalpel. Lucifer vanished in a dramatic puff of smoke.   
  
Shaking with rage, Dean turned back to his table of implements. He threw down the scalpel, which was now bent and mangled beyond recognition by the demon's strength and rage. Even worse, he was hard in his jeans. "Son of a bitch!" He snarled. He wheeled around, hellbent on taking his fury out on the pathetic creature chained to his wall.

 

Some time later, Dean turned the twisted, charred corpse over to one of his lesser demons for revival. He stalked through the dimly lit hallways, headed for his own chambers for some well earned rest. But unfortunately, it wasn't to be. Lucifer’s voice boomed through the depths of Hell as through projected through a megaphone.

 

“Winchester, your presence is required.” The snarky voice grated on his nerves, and suddenly,Dean had no fucks left to give. Instead of a verbal reply, he projected the equivalent of a gigantic middle finger. In the span of a heartbeat, Lucifer appeared in front of him. Rage was seething from every pore of the Devil's face.

 

“How  _ dare _ you disrespect me in that fashion?!” Lucifer snarled as he slammed Dean against the wall. Dean barked a laugh, his green eyes flicking to black. 

 

“Fuck you, and fuck every demon in this place.” Dean spat. Lucifer hauled back and punched him. Dean’s head snapped back, but he laughed and spit out a mouthful of blood. “Is that really all you've got? Pathetic!” Dean lunged at the other man, catching him with an uppercut. Blood spewed from Lucifer’s broken nose.

 

The brawling pair went back and forth, trading blows and curses, until Dean pinned the other man to the wall. Breathing hard, he drew a knife and drove it into the wall beside the scruffy blond’s head. Lucifer didn't flinch, and something hot and filthy coiled deep in Dean’s gut.

 

“Fuck you, you son of a bitch.” The Knight snarled. His hand clenched harder around the other man’s throat. Their eyes met, and before Dean realized what he was doing, he slammed their mouths together. To say it was a kiss would be far too generous. It was combat, both men fighting for dominance, with far too much teeth and anger and hate being poured into it.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Winchester.” Lucifer spat as he wrenched the other man’s hair. Dean growled low in his chest and bucked his hips, grinding against the demon’s pelvis. They groaned in unison and suddenly they were in Lucifer’s chambers. Dean would have bitched, but his ability to speak coherently seemed to have been left behind, along with his sense of self preservation. Lucifer shoved him backwards a step and twisted his arm, forcing Dean to his knees. Dean growled out a token protest, but his hands were already wrenching the other man’s belt from its loops. He dragged the zipper down and pushed the fabric off Lucifer’s hips.

 

“That's it…” The Prince hissed, trying to force Dean forward by the hair. Dean bit his thigh sharply as a warning. He might be on his knees, but Dean was the one running this show. Lucifer growled but relented and let Dean work at his own pace. Dean flicked his tongue out, getting his first taste of the somewhat bitter precum already leaking from the other man’s cock.

 

It had been a very, very long time since Dean had gone down on another man, even taking the accelerated passage of time in this place into account. Still, the skills came back to him easily enough as he lapped at the tip of Lucifer’s dick. He eased the foreskin back and dipped his tongue into the slit, earning a soft moan in response. Encouraged, Dean took the head in between his lips and suckled at it. Lucifer’s fingers tightened in his hair.

 

“Fuck....” He bit out, and Dean smirked. He slowly worked his way down the shaft, taking just a bit more with every bob of his head. His hands went to the demon’s hips, pinning him in place when he tried to fuck into Dean's mouth. He finally reached the root, gagging just a little when the tip hit the back of his throat. Above him, Lucifer writhed and moaned, cutting off into a gasp when Dean swallowed around his shaft. 

 

Dean’s self preservation was obviously still checked out, because he wormed a hand between Lucifer’s legs to press against his clenched hole. The other man’s back arched with a snarl, but he didn't make any attempt to stop him, so Dean pressed on. He pushed two spit slicked fingers into the blond’s hole, giving him absolutely no time to adjust before he started finger fucking him. Lucifer’s breath was coming in harsh gasps as he pistoned between Dean’s fingers and mouth. He gave a desperate sounding moan when Dean crooked his fingers mercilessly into the other’s prostate and sucked hard at the head of his cock at the same time.

 

Just as suddenly as he had started, Dean pulled his fingers free and stood up, leaving Lucifer to whine at the sudden emptiness. He was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, where Dean was quick to haul him onto his hands and knees. The demon spit into his palm and gave his cock a few perfunctory strokes before lining up and slamming into the devil in one harsh thrust. Lucifer bellowed in shock and consternation, but it quickly bled into a moan as Dean sawed across his prostate. 

 

Sweat poured down Dean’s back and chest as he pounded mercilessly into the being under him. He gave no regard to the edge of pain Lucifer was likely feeling. He was a supernatural being, he could take it. And take it he did, praising and cursing Dean by turns. Through it all, Dean never let up on the brutal pace, even as he felt his orgasm starting to build in his gut. The Winchester pressed hard between Lucifer’s shoulders, forcing him down onto his elbows. He leaned in close to hiss in the other man’s ear.

 

“That's it, take it. Fuck, your tight little ass feels so good. I wish every demon in this fucking place could see you like this. The great and powerful Satan, getting bent over and fucked like a whore.” Dean growled, and Lucifer bucked under him, nearly throwing him off. Dean bit his shoulder in retaliation and pushed him even further down until Lucifer’s chest was flat on the bed. He arched over the other being and brought his chest down to rest on Lucifer’s back, rutting into him in hard, deep thrusts.

 

Lucifer shrieked something in what sounded like Enochian. Dean’s hips stuttered in surprise, and he was suddenly reminded that the creature under him, despite being warped by millennia of evil, was an Archangel. He had been cut off from his family for longer than humanity had existed, thrown into this pit with only demons for company. And just like that, Dean actually felt  _ bad  _ for Lucifer. He knew all too well how badly it hurt to be thrown out by your family. His thrusts slowed a little, becoming less of a harsh fuck and more… well, he wasn't sure he wanted to think about it. He raked across the other man’s prostate again, getting another Enochian scream. Dean buried his face against the crook of Lucifer’s neck and kept pounding. He could feel Lucifer’s ass tightening around his cock and he knew that the man under him was getting close, too.

 

“That's it, come on.” Dean coaxed. He wormed his hands under Lucifer’s chest, drawing him closer. “You're so close, I can feel it. Give it up to me.” Dean growled in his ear, still unrelentingly pistoning into the other man’s painfully tight hole. Lucifer moaned incoherently, arching up to meet Dean's thrusts. His hole fluttered around the Winchester’s dick as he hovered right on the edge of bliss.

 

“Come for me, Halel.” Dean murmured against his ear, quiet enough to deny it. Lucifer gave in with a desperate cry, the scorching clench of him around Dean’s dick drawing the demon along for the ride. 

 

Still breathing hard, Dean rolled off of Lucifer and sat up, reaching for his clothes. “Well, thanks for the lay.” Dean goaded, just to irk the powerful being.

 

“I hate you”. The devil spat.  _ ‘Please stay with me’  _  the fallen angel’s eyes pleaded. 

  
“I'd tell you to go to hell, but….” The demon snarled back.  _ ‘Earn it _ ’ The human’s wistful smile whispered.   
  



End file.
